Recently, in automotive industries, various approaches are executed to cope with a change of environment surrounding automobiles. For example, in a field of internal combustion engines, an approach is executed to a so-called multi-fuel internal combustion engine capable of being operated even using a fuel having a different fuel property. A vehicle, on which this type of the multi-fuel internal combustion engine is mounted, is generally called a flexible fuel vehicle (FFV). There is known, as an example of the multi-fuel internal combustion engine, a vehicle which can be operated making use of any of a gasoline fuel, an alcohol fuel, and a mixed fuel of them to improve an environment performance such as consumption suppression of fossil fuels such as the gasoline fuel and the like whose reserves are said to have reached a limit. For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a multi-fuel internal combustion engine operated using an alcohol-mixed fuel composed of a gasoline fuel and an alcohol fuel.
Incidentally, since evaporation characteristics of the alcohol fuel are generally inferior to those of the gasoline fuel (that is, the alcohol fuel has a larger amount of evaporation latent heat), when an engine is started at a low temperature in a state where an external temperature, an engine cooling water temperature, and an engine lubricant temperature are low, a higher alcohol concentration more deteriorates a start property. Accordingly, there is conventionally known a technique for improving evaporation characteristics by heating a fuel by a heating means such as heater and the like before it is injected to thereby improve a low temperature start property. The following patent document 2, for example, discloses such technique.
Note that the following patent document 3 discloses a technique for controlling a stop position of a piston. The technique described in the patent document 3 includes a technique for fixing an engine speed by applying a driving force of a motor generator to a crank shaft after a fuel is cut and stopping a crank angle at an optimum crank angle stop position making use of inertia energy at the time. Further, there are techniques disclosed in the following patent documents 4 to 6 as techniques belonging to the technical field.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-305335    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-209579    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-263569    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-26087    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-277734    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-231667